Define My Life
by Micky-chan
Summary: Three words: She hates humans. Anger, sorrow, grief and revenge are all she feels...and she will stop at nothing to see them all dead


My name is Wrathing Mortins. You probably don't know me. Many do not. But I am here to tell a tale of anger…and sorrow. One that may even change your view…of the wretched race of humans. I will not spend time on the details of this occurrence for it sickens me to death. I shall begin.

It was raining that day. Pouring down on our world as if to slay us all. My family, three black dragons…and myself, were flying to our home. Only this night…no one would be returning home. I was leading our family home, roaring happily. As we passed the city under us, we were met with hails of burning arrows. My father, the elder Black dragon at the time, rushed past me and dove into the open field below. My mother and big brother followed as did I. We all alighted in the field as hoards and masses of human men came at us. I wasn't very old at the time, barely 9000 years, but I was still strong. They came at us all, jumping and slashing at us. The storm turned into a clamor of thunder and lightning strikes. The brought fire and claymores with them as my father thrust hoards of them away with his giant claws. My mother spun and knocked them off their horses while my brother flew just above the ground, scouring the edge of the field with fire. Our hearts were afire now with hatred as I tore the head off a human and thrust him aside. The village must have been full of men for the battle did rage on….all night while the rain pounded down and thunder sounded. We looked like giant shadows in the dark, disappearing and reappearing in the dark. I heard screams and yells…from both sides. Our clangor voices sounded together to alert one another of the progress. But one was missing. A giant flash of lightning sounded as I saw my brother…not three feet from me, lying on his side, large batches of arrows in his side. He was still breathing so I rushed over to him, only to see a knight hack his head off. I lost my roar. I stood mortified in the middle of the battle. Then…as if that was not enough, a sorcerer appeared at the city gates. I saw him come out in a white light but my parents did not. I tried to get to them but I could only stand and watch…as the evil man raised his staff and conjure a giant demon. I knew the spell, yet I could not move. My parents looked to the gates…and what followed happened very fast…though I see it in slow motion. The demon let out a giant light and the rain turned to ash…burning ash. I felt little needles all over my body. I roared aloud but my parents were roaring on their own. Their skin was burning. I looked through blurred eyes and watched as they fell to their knees, all four legs buckle and go down. Their wings had nothing between the bones. I quickly turned to my black skinned human self, crying in the night. A knight came over and held my head up, watching them die. He laughed as their screams were heard by all and they cheered. But the slaughter was not over…not by a long shot. My father's roar reached many leagues. His giant regal head slowly came down, his giant dragon eyes crying tears of black. But it wasn't from sadness…it was from pain. The ash still burned my face, and soon I couldn't feel my tears upon my cold skin. My mother pulled herself on her legs….only to meet a giant axe. The demon had whacked her head completely off. I screamed and screamed, my voice causing the knight to cower in fear. I let my banshee like scream echo through the field as all the knight fell to their knees. My father let his voice out and looked at me, his eyes meeting mine. I was scared. Mother and brother were dead. I started to run to him, taking my dragon shape again, despite the ash. The demon saw me and rushed after me. But me…a fool…rushed to my father's side. The demon grabbed me up and held me fast. He smashed my wing bone making another piercing roar go out. I clawed his hand to get out. He raised his axe but I never saw the blade come down on me. I remember feeling the grass on my broken wings but then I looked back at the demon. My father was rared up and clawing at him. But the demon only laughed. He turned his axe on it's side and spun in a circle. I screamed …as my father was hacked in half. My eyes went wide…I had killed my whole family. The demon laughed as it dissipated away. The sorcerer shined a light on my feeble form. "There! Take her!" he called as the mass rushed at me. But my heart was calling. I grew…and grew…until I was towering above them. My eyes flared red rubies as flew up. Slowly, my hands turned into my paws and my head bore fangs and scales. I wanted them to burn…all of them. But the sorcerer was still alive and I quickly lost my giant shape and resumed my small one. Then a new wave of fear rushed in. He was coming for me. I quickly reeled and flew…far away…leaving my family behind. My heart was burning in my chest…knowing I was betraying them. I just flew…flew to High Home. I had killed my family…and it played in my head over and over…and it still does.

I see the vision of them dying before me every night when I sleep. My waking walk is haunted by it. When I see a human…I want his blood. I am as dark as the night. I am as demented as death herself. I am sorrow. My name is Wrath…and I will kill them all.


End file.
